1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a cutter mechanism which may be used for cutting plastic extrudate such as pipe, molding, or other shapes as well as rubber, ceramics, and food stuffs into discrete lengths as the material is delivered to the cutter mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Various types of cutters and saws have been utilized to cut plastic extrudate to a desired length after the extrudate is formed in a continuous manner. Prior cutters have used rotating knives that are controlled by clutches that intermittently transmit power from a motor to the cutter knives so that the cutter knives will operate when required to cut the extrudate. Other cutters have been developed which have an electric servo-motor connected directly to the cutting blades which are relatively light weight and travel at very high speeds. These lightweight blades are not sufficient to cut heavy duty extrudate and do not accurately cut some of the lighter weight extrudate.
The cutters that have a clutch mechanism between the electric motor and the cutter blade are not practical because the clutch mechanisms wear rapidly and require a high degree of maintenance and replacement.
The cutters in which the blades are directly connected to the electrical servo-motor do not provide sufficient momentum of the blade to cut heavy extrudate or other material.
I have found that by connecting a servo-motor to a weighted flywheel that carries the cutter blades, the cutter blades can move more slowly and yet have sufficient momentum to cut heavy extrudate accurately. The present invention is directed to such an arrangement.